


Something Beautiful

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brass and Sass, F/M, Flynt Coal - Freeform, Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet, Flynt x Neon, I hope we see them again when we finally get to Atlas, Jazz and Spazz, Music AU, Neon Katt - Freeform, Neon is also in Flynt's band, Neon x Flynt, Penny Polendina - Freeform, also features the Mechanical Girls, anything-but-smooth jazz, he jams, i love these two, listen to him if you don't already, reference to Trombone Shorty, references to music from Cowboy Bebop, ska punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Neon is nervous about the concert, but Flynt's cool head keeps her from spazzing too much. Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet will bring the house down, if the Mechanical Girls leave them any house to bring down, at least. Flynt x Neon.





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure about this fic, but Flynt and Neon are fun to write.

Neon paced around the dressing room, filled to bursting with nervous energies. She was always this way before a concert, and her drums were already on the stage so she couldn't calm down that way. Flynt was never this nervous, or at least he didn't let it show.

  
How could he be so chill? He had more music to remember than she did, as he played four parts at a time to her one. Maybe each of the clones had mastered all the instruments. Of course, they were all Flynt after all.

  
Speaking of her most favorite person, he appeared through a door that led to the stage, his trumpet in one hand. He tapped her shoulder and motioned for a kiss. She leaned up to peck his lips with her own, both of them grinning at that. "Hey, beautiful," He mentioned, Katt's heart melting away.

  
Dust, but did she love this boy.

  
"How do you play show after show without getting nervous?" Neon asked him. He chuckled at her.

  
"I'm nervous before every show, Honeypot! I'm nervous from start to finish sometimes! I just power through the nerves! Usually, the music takes the nerves away and everything is smooth sailing!" He spoke coolly. "I'm a bit nervous about this Trombone Shorty cover that wiggled its way into our set, but we should do great on it," He continued. Katt smiled at her paramour.

  
"We're gonna be amazing! We always are!" She cheered. Flynt grinned at her.

  
"We definitely will... provided Daisy doesn't demolish your drums!"

  
"Nah, they're nearly brand new. She shouldn't do too much damage. Ooh, are you and Penny gonna do 'TANK!' this time?" She asked eagerly. It was one of her favorites, and Penny Polendina's incredible trumpet prowess always made it so much more fun to perform.

  
"She said she was down with it! She's supposed to invite me out to play 'The Real Folk Blues' with them. That should be incredible," He mused, bringing his trumpet up to his lips to play a smooth lick. Katt's eyes turned to hearts at the sound of her boyfriend's music. The sultry sounds of Flynt's incredible horn enthralled the feline Faunus. Her tail whipped around in time with the tune he played.

  
They could hear the Mechanical Girls preparing for their set. Penny's first blaring horn refrain snapped Katt into music mode. She danced to the beat Daisy pumped out, jamming like crazy to her favorite band. She and Flynt walked to the side of the stage to get a better view of the set. Penny and her Mechanical Girls certainly had the whole place on their feet. They all danced and moshed and thrashed around to the ska-punk sounds.

  
A few songs in, Penny motioned to Flynt, and he took the stage with his trumpet to join them on a song or two. Neon danced around to the tag-team horns that poured from the stage. Once Flynt returned, the two of them danced together to one of her favorite songs, 'Bumper to Bumper'. It was one of the more popular Mechanical Girls songs and had even won the Girls a few awards.

  
Soon enough, their set finished out. Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet would be performing next, and he and Katt were determined to bring the house down. Kat didn't feel the need to sound check her drums, as they'd sounded perfect while Daisy was performing. Flynt almost never checked his horns, though he did demo his guitars and tune them up.

  
Flynt's introduction was always Katt's favorite thing about concerts. He began on stage by himself, playing one horn. Then he produced his clones one by one, each clone adding a harmony with his horn until the sound became an onslaught of brass. Once the moment came, Katt pounced onto the stage and brought the rhythm to the party.

  
The crowd screamed out for Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet, and kill them he did, in a manner of speaking. His impeccable brass bars demolished this audience easily enough. Katt caught the energy of the crowd now, so there was no turning back for her. She destroyed every note she played.

  
Penny joined them a few songs into the set for a fiery rendition of 'TANK!', one of their most favorite jams. It was something of a staple for any band with sufficient brass to perform it. They also threw down on a Dark Crystals song while Penny was still with them. Even here in Atlas, Vale's Dark Crystals were immensely popular.

  
The two of them left the Extra Life thoroughly brought down, the way they always did. Flynt and Katt packed their gear up and drove it home to unload it all. They'd agreed on an after show snack, so they walked a few blocks to their favorite malt shop for a banging banana split. Flynt packed a trumpet on the walk, as he'd get their snack for free if he played the shopkeep a funky tune.

  
"Flynt, we make the best music is Atlas," Neon told him dreamily, stars in her eyes as she chomped on an end piece of banana. Flynt grinned.

  
"I don't know about the best, but we do pretty damn good. People seem to dig our songs."

  
"Of course they do! We're amazing!" She cheered, Flynt smiling even bigger.

  
"Neon, I love you so much," He told her with hearts in his eyes. Her own eyes turned to hearts at that.

  
"I love you even more, Flynt," She replied, leaning in to kiss him across the table.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:
> 
> 'Something Beautiful' by Trombone Shorty  
> Any song composed by Yoko Kanno, especially if it was made for Cowboy Bebop.


End file.
